The CovenX
by thanks.M.for.E.the.Z.memories
Summary: A Covenant and XMen crossover... Summary inside. Note: If you haven't seem the covenant it might be confusing so if you need to be filled in with something either read a summary on it or just ask me.


The Coven-X

The four sons of Ipswich move into the Xavier Institute for gifted youngsters. They are there for a cure. After Ascension when any of the four boys uses their witch powers they age rapidly. Professor Xavier said he found relief for them and in time he will be able to permanently disable the aging effect... But is there another reason why he wants them there?

a.n/ If u haven't seen The Covenant then I suggest you watch it or read a summary of it... It will help you understand this much better... If you have any questions feel free to ask and I'll fill you in about The Covenant...

I also include three OC's which will come up in later chapters. I am branching this story off of my Covenant story so if you want information on two of the OC's go read that story.

Witches:  
Reid Garwin  
Caleb Danvers  
Pogue Perry

Tyler Sims

OC Witch/Mutants:  
Nova and Nicole Emerson

Blaze Simms

**The Beginning**

"Reid are you sure about this?" A brown haired teen asked the blonde standing next to him. They stood outside the gates of the big mansion. The sign read "Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters."

"Of course Caleb," The blonde boy known as Reid said, "Charles Xavier is one of the greatest mutants in the world," Reid began but was cut off by Caleb.

"But we aren't mutants Reid!" Caleb said.

"Well we are closer to them then we are humans. I've talked to this guy on the phone... He said he might be able to come up with a way to stop the aging process with our powers," Reid said.

"YOU TOLD HIM ABOUT OUR POWER!! YOU IDIOT!" Caleb yelled smacking his friend on the back of his head. Reid flinched and then his eyes turned a dark black color. Caleb was floating in the air. "Reid... Put me down!" He snapped as he began choking. Just then, a motorcycle pulled up next to them Reid jumped up and let Caleb drop to the ground. The guy on the motorcycle got off and took his helmet off.

"Well, well if it isn't Garwin," The man said in a deep ruff voice.

"Logan?" Reid said to the man. "What's up man?" Reid asked as they exchanged fists.

"Reid what the hell is going on?" Caleb asked concerned.

"Oh is this the tight ass you were telling me about?" Logan asked looking at Caleb.

"Logan is an old friend," Reid said with a grin.

"Is Chuck expecting you?" Logan asked.

"Yeah," Reid said as Logan punched in a code and opened the gate. Logan hoped on his motorcycle and began driving up the driveway as the two boys followed. They walked into the mansion it was pretty empty except for a few teachers. Reid and Caleb looked around as Logan was leading them towards Xavier's office. As they were walking a girl appeared from no where straight out of the wall her and Reid collided knocking both of them down.

"I'm so sorry," She said helping Reid up.

"It's okay," Reid said with a smile.

"What are you doing up half-pint?" Logan said as she turned around to him.

"Miss Munroe told me to come down here and wait for you and she said that when you got back to tell you to go to her office, so she can yell at you," The girl said to Logan. "Are these new guys?"

"Something like that... This is Reid Garwin," Logan said pointing to Reid. "And um.."

"Caleb Danvers," Caleb said shaking her hand.

"Reid? Your old friend?" She asked and Logan nodded. "I'm Kitty Pryde, or Shadowcat."

"Reid, Caleb, nice to see you," Said a man who came over in a wheelchair. "I'm Professor Charles Xavier. Would you please come into my office?" He said as Reid and Caleb followed him into a small office. "I assume you are wondering why I called the two of you here am I right Mr. Danvers?" Xavier said as Caleb nodded his head.

"How do you know my name?" Caleb asked confused. Xavier just chuckled.

"As Reid might have told you I am a mutant. Mutants have an altered gene known to be called the X-Gene giving us abnormal powers. I am a telepath, which means I can read minds, and do all sorts of stuff," Xavier said. "The reason I have called you two here is because Hank and I found a way to stop the life draining process when your witch powers are used," Xavier stated.

"Hank McCoy? My dad's old friend?" Caleb asked as Hank came into the room.

"Caleb Danvers... I haven't seen you since you were five years old," Hank said shaking his hand. "And I haven't seen Reid here since he was thirteen," Hank said shaking Reid's hand. "I assume Caleb knows what I did last time we encountered Reid?" Caleb shook his head clueless.

"Er... I kinda never got to telling him," Reid said scratching the back of his head. Hank just laughed.

"It's okay... I'll explain it... Last time me and Reid talked I took some samples of his blood and found that the aging process of use of your powers is caused by a very old yet advanced X-Gene," Hank began to explain as he was cut off.

"So were mutants?" Reid asked as Hank shook his head.

"No, your powers are far beyond any mutants. But it is to believed that the first mutants were warlock/witches like yourselves only with less power. Your 'witch' blood does posses part of an X-Gene though... So if we can make the cure stronger we should be able to stop your aging process but keeping your powers the same," Hank explained.

"But it will take a while for us to make this and we will need to run a lot of tests... It would be most convenient if you four would finish your school year off here," Xavier said as Reid and Caleb nodded.

"We're in... But we aren't sure how Pogue and Tyler are gonna feel about it," Caleb said.

"Tyler will do anything I say... And Pogue will come if we come so I'm sure we'll all agree on something," Reid said.

"Good... If you two wish to stay the night you may," Xavier said.

"No we better get back before someone notices we're gone," Reid said as the two of them got up. "Thank you a lot professor," he said as both of the boys eyes turned black and they disappeared.

"You are worried about something Charles?" Hank asked Xavier.

"Indeed I am Hank, these boys may be in grave danger... and we might be too," Xavier said worriedly just then Kitty accidentally phased through the door.

"Uh... Sorry professor," She said embarrassed.

"It's quite alright Kitty... Everyone tends to snoop around once in a while," Xavier said with a smile.

"So... Reid and his friends are moving in?" She asked kinda excited.

"Why do you show so much interest Kitty?" Hank asked.

"Oh no reason," She said blushing.

_Meanwhile in an unknown _

A brown haired boy who was beat up badly laid on his hands and knees screaming in pain. He had cuts all over his body and he was bleeding badly.

"Master please... I'm sorry!" He begged as he stopped screaming.

"You swear you won't fail again," said a deep and powerful voice.

"Yes master I swear!" He yelled standing up and bowing. "I will not let you down!"

"Good... I wouldn't want to kill you off like the rest of your family that failed. You are much too strong... And as you know I will need more than the four other boys power," The voice said.

"What do you mean?" The boy asked.

"I will need mutant powers too."

a.n/ I am basing Kitty and some other X-Men characters off of X-Men Evo...  
Please review )


End file.
